This project aims at a better understanding of the interrelationships between thermal acclimation, membranes, and aging. The nematode Caenorhabditis elegans will be used because of the feasibility of using genetic analysis in this organism. Changes in membrane properties such as viscosity will be determined as a function of thermal acclimation and of age. Mutations affecting these properties will be sought in order to determine causal relationships among them.